


试刀

by Granicar



Series: 阴阳师/切光 [1]
Category: Onmyoji - Fandom, 阴阳师手游
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22955233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Granicar/pseuds/Granicar
Summary: 是切光切光切光切光切光重要的事情说三遍！
Relationships: Minamoto no Yorimitsu & Onikiri (Onmyoji), Onikiri/Minamoto no Yorimitsu (Onmyoji), 切光 - Relationship
Series: 阴阳师/切光 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649635
Kudos: 3





	试刀

他曾经有一把好刀。

源赖光在源氏族地的兵器库里试刀，越是试刀，愈发感觉这些刀剑笨重无比，徒有锋利的刀刃，却没有丝毫的灵性。即使饱尝妖怪的血肉，也不会生出付丧神，更不适合成为自己的利刃。而膝丸在他手中嗡鸣，源赖光举起这把刀，对着烛光细细端详，指尖抚过刀铭。这把刀仍然在他掌心怒吼，咆哮着。  
“鬼切哟……”源赖光低沉着嗓音笑出声来，膝丸的刀锋划过他的手掌，鲜血争先恐后的从他的伤口之中涌了出来，沿着膝丸的刀锋点滴而下。以他的鲜血为引，以刀为契约。源赖光挑起嘴角露出一个张狂的笑，再次呼唤着那把利刃，“鬼切啊，回到我身边来。”  
膝丸在他手中嗡鸣不止，源赖光丢下刀刃笑着跨步而出，任由掌心的鲜血涌出濡湿了衣摆。而那把名刀在血污之中刀锋仍然明亮，像极了那柄与他齐名的斩鬼之刃。

他在回廊上遇到了侍女，端着纱布和止血膏往前走去，被他伸手拦下了。  
“白槿大人。”侍女恭敬的向他行礼。  
“这是怎么了？谁受伤了？”他扶着腰间的刀刃，唇角微微带起一些笑意。  
侍女仍然恭敬的低着头，回道；“是赖光大人。赖光大人在试刀的时候伤了手，先前治退鬼王的旧伤也复发了。”  
“哦？”他微微挑眉，伸手端走了侍女的托盘，笑道，“如此，便让我送过去吧，我还有事要与赖光大人商议。只是你这方向……赖光大人不在房间里？”  
“赖光大人在院子后面。”  
“知道了，你退下吧。”他转身，唇角的笑意瞬间消失了。  
侍女起身，望着那位武士离开时的身影，隐约觉得哪里有些不对，而那位确实是前些日子刚入府的武士白槿无误。侍女又想起方才余光窥见的源氏家徽，只得困惑的摇了摇头。  
那人确实在后院里，卸下了往日总佩戴在身的盔甲靠在柱子上闭目，族服半褪挂在肩膀上，露出一半精壮的身躯。这具身体上的极少留下疤痕，过往他总以自己的身躯为盾替他挡下利剑锋刀，而这具身体上最重的那几道都是他亲自劈下的，除此之外，手腕上又多出了许多划痕，掌心被两道白绢草草包裹着，殷红的血迹已渗透出来了。  
他缓步走了过去，脚步放的极轻，但是他相信源赖光依旧察觉得到他的到来。他恭敬的蹲下，将托盘放在一边，未有动作。  
源赖光仍然闭着眼靠在柱子上，呼吸平稳却没有开口。他感觉得到身边的人带着一股刀锋出鞘的肃杀之气，仅仅是靠近都有一种压迫感，仿佛听到刀剑出鞘的鸣声。  
“大人？”那柄刀低哑着嗓音含笑轻唤他。  
源赖光睁开了眼，侧目看向他胸前的源氏族徽，问道：“你是谁？”  
“赖光大人真是贵人多忘事。”他仍然低着头，伸手去触源赖光手上已经被血濡湿的绢布。指尖带着一丝凉意解开了绢布，又将他手上的的血迹擦干净，上药，细细的用新的绷带裹好。“我是您半月之前招入府的武士，白槿。”  
源赖光闭上眼，微微皱眉，半月之前他刚从大江山回来……不，那件事已经过了两个月多了。半个月前他确实又上了一趟大江山，只是那处已经荒芜了，四处都是瘴气，他未曾寻到自己想找的东西败兴而归，却在朱雀门口遇到一个武士，他的刀……不，当时他没有佩刀。他的刀是后来入府之后，自己将为了与膝丸相配而仿制的那把刀赐予了他。那个武士正如他曾经的那把刀一般，只是站在那里都有一股肃杀之气，却没有自己的佩刀，委实可惜。源赖光是个爱刀的人，也怜惜用刀的好材料，便将他招募入府了。白槿此人，配那柄仿制品倒也有点意思，只是到底不如那柄利刃来的方便。  
白槿将他的手拖起来，一圈一圈的为他缠上绷带，新的伤口，旧的伤口都一并被照料到。他的手臂上又多了不少伤口，但是大部分都是他自己划的。他的血是与那柄刀相连的契约，这么长时间一来，源赖光几乎每日都在呼唤着那柄刀，每次都要以血为引。只是源赖光也很清楚，他若出现，定然杀气四溢，直冲他项上人头而来，可惜那把刀杀不掉他，自然不会回应他的召唤。源赖光却仍然固执的联系着契约，刀锋划破自己的皮肤的一瞬间，他想那把刀是否也在因为刻在左眼里的契约而痛苦，可惜那柄刀想要杀他，却又无法杀他，还要受他牵制，被这份虚假的忠诚和信仰折磨着。  
源赖光定定的看着他身上的源氏族徽，这才开始打量起他这一身族服起来。与他往日穿的款式无多差别，配上了带有家徽的胸甲倒是显得十分得体。这人也许本就适合源氏。他也许也是一柄绝世名刀，而源氏便是最好的持刀者。  
白槿将绷带打好了，这才微微的抬起头来，对上源赖光的目光，嘴角挑起一丝笑意，又喊道：“赖光大人？”  
源赖光将目光从他身上的族徽标志上挪开，欲要抽手，却被白槿拉住了手腕。  
“何事？”源赖光握了握拳，他这才发现这个武士的力气出奇的大，这般被捏住手腕竟不能直接抽开手来。  
“赖光大人当真不记得我？”他的脸上有着浅浅的笑意，额发微摆，那张脸便完完全全的展现在了源赖光的视野之中，那双狭长的眼开合之间，黑色的眼瞳被金色侵占。那双眼原本该属于一个妖物。  
源赖光骤然回过神来，再凝神看向他的眼，却又是那片沉静的黑色了。他这才开始仔细的端详这个人的面容，思绪却乱的凑不出一段完整的信息，这个人不是源氏的武士……不……他本来就是源氏的……  
“你到底是谁！”源赖光抵着自己的额头厉声喝道。他觉得头晕目眩，模糊之中跪着的那个人的眼瞳泛着妖艳的金色，渐渐转向一片赤红了。  
“赖光大人不是整日都在呼唤我吗？”对方抽出了腰间那柄刀，将刀柄塞入源赖光手中那刀的刀铭他再熟悉不过了。这不正是他遗失了，且整日都在寻找的利刃吗？源赖光握紧了被塞进手里的利刃，反手劈了过去。那黑发的武士却轻巧的后退了两步避开了。  
“握的可真紧呢。”对方轻笑出声，向他伸出手来。  
源赖光皱着眉，视线仍然是模糊的，却看得到那黑发的武士的双眼变得赤红，白发骤生，身上的源氏族服如火焚烧一般化成了白色外褂，白发之间一双黑色的妖角生了出来。眉间的妖纹若隐若现。全然是一副恶鬼的样子。对方看了他片刻，笑意似乎更浓了些，又向他靠近了一步，妖角如风般散去，白发又渐渐变长了，化作满头青丝。原本他身上被焚去了的源氏族徽又出现了，如竹般缀在袖间，眉间的妖纹又刻成了刀痕。那样的刀伤和着装，源赖光的眉目骤然清明了，他定定的看着这把利刃又化成他最熟悉的刀灵的模样，站在他跟前，仰脸笑了出来。  
“鬼切。”源赖光笑道，方才这人替自己包扎好的手握拳捏紧，他站了起来，即使衣冠不整，手臂上又渗出了斑驳的血迹，他也如往日那般笑的肆意张狂，  
那只乖巧的刀灵又伸出了手，握住了源赖光渗出血迹的手臂。不同于往日的顺从，鬼切握住他的手，捏上他的关节，瞬息便卸了他的手腕。源赖光失了力，那柄刀便从他手中滑落，被鬼切接住，反手用刀刃将他钉在地上。  
源赖光躺在回廊上，锋利的刀刃插在他颈间，他仍然是那副孤傲的表情说道：“我是这么教你制敌杀人的吗？”  
伏在他身上的恶鬼不语，转眼间又是原先那个黑发武士的模样了，仍是带着那副有些笑意的表情看着他。源赖光看着他的眼神，隐隐觉得不对，那柄刀在他颈侧嗡鸣，恶鬼的手将那把刀拔了出来，刀锋指着他胸口，锋利的刀刃抵在他的皮肤上，只需稍稍用一点力，这块皮肤便会血流如注。然而那刀锋转了个方向，轻轻一挑，源赖光身上原本就半脱的衣裳便被划破了，从他肩头滑落。  
“看来这两个月你当真是学了不少东西。”源赖光微微垂眼，看着他还刀入鞘，想起之前那般被植入的模糊记忆，这些把戏源赖光自己都不曾学过，自然也无从教予鬼切。  
“哦，是吗……”鬼切开口，语调一如往日般无所起伏。他俯下身来，扼住源赖光的咽喉，语调柔缓，“我在大江山还学了别的很多东西，主人可否要我……一一道来？”说话间那只手便抚上了源赖光的胸口。  
“主人哟……我不在这两个月，您就多了这么多伤口吗。”那只手带着刀剑独有的凉意在他身上游走，顺着他的腰间搂上了背，抬手遍撕下了原先绕在腰间的绷带。  
“鬼切……你……”源赖光微微皱眉，然而关节还使不上力，只能虚握着拳，连推开这人的力道也无。  
那只手仍然在他身上游走，轻缓的抚摸着他身上或深或浅的伤口，一如往日还是他那个忠心耿耿的刀灵。垮裤之前已经被划开了，鬼切轻而易举的将哪些碎布撤走，弃在一边。那双金瞳泛着异样的光彩，连带那张脸上若有若无的笑意都印在源赖光的眼底。  
然后那把刀用手握住了他，带着肃杀的冷冽之气在他身上抚慰着。源赖光有些出神，意识又陷入了朦胧之中，恍惚间他感觉那双手把他抱了起来拢在怀里，那双手还在他身上四处抚摸，不痛，那种迷迷糊糊的慵懒之感甚至还有几分享受，可他又觉得身体里有些冰凉，忍不住瑟缩起来。  
这个动作让他瞬间回过神来，他被鬼切拢在怀里，那双好看的金色眼瞳还在闪着诱人的光，可是已经不会再迷惑源赖光的神志了。他这才发现鬼切搂着他的腰，而那双往日都握着刀的手指插在他的身体里，在他身后旖旎的抽插着，带出许些粘腻的液体，而他跪在鬼切的伸手，双腿敞开着，腿间已然是濡湿一片。  
“主人，这些把戏……您可还满意？”鬼切带笑的轻缓语调在他耳侧响起，源赖光咬牙狠狠的瞪向这把刀发出嘶哑的怒吼，“鬼切！！”手指在他身体里抽插着，往内捻去，他激的腰一软，又被扣住按进了鬼切的怀里。  
“主人，您的身体可真是柔软啊。”手指在他身体里放肆的抽插着，毫不客气的抵着里内捻着，源赖光被激的腰止不住的颤抖，即使是跪坐在地上腿根也控制不住的抽搐了起来，他想要让这恶鬼住手，开口却又是抑制不住的喘息和呻吟支零破碎的从他喉间溢出，他咬着牙艰难的吼着利刃的名字，身体却被这柄利刃抽插着，按着他身体里最为敏感的地方抵着他玩弄，直到源赖光的意识又短暂的模糊了片刻，手指才从他身体里拔了出来。  
源赖光喘着气，然而手腕仍然使不上力，否则他定要抽出他腰间的刀刺穿这恶鬼的胸膛。  
恶鬼举着沾满粘液的手笑了，伸出舌尖舔上指尖的粘液品尝着，余光专注的盯着他嘴角弯起一个诱人的弧度。他的手又摸上了源赖光还未平复下的身体，这次却是折上他的双腿，鬼切俯身压上了源赖光，垮裤褪下，衣摆之下那根挺立已久的凶狠的妖根便直径捅进了他的身体。  
“哦？”鬼切似乎是有些诧异，居高临下的看着源赖光，似乎是诧异人类的身体居然能一口气吃下恶鬼的根，随即便开始抽送起来。源赖光被顶着，头皮一阵接着一阵的发麻，却仍然咬紧着牙关，只有呼吸间抑制不住的沉重喘息出卖者身体的状态。鬼切感觉自己被拥抱着，紧紧的绞着，眼中的契约隐隐发着烫，血液滚烫的在他身体里喧嚣着，嘶吼着侵略他掌握他占有他。鬼切忽然笑了出来，和他的主人有些相似的狂笑。然后动作愈发粗暴的往源赖光的身体里顶弄。  
“主人，这样您可还满意？”他身体里的血液也在沸腾，在欢愉。  
“主人，您的契约在说您喜欢呢。”  
“闭……嘴！”源赖光咬着牙吼出声，那恶鬼趁机在他体内凶狠的顶弄了一下，这便如愿听到了那低沉的喘息和细碎的吟声。  
“主人啊……您呼唤着我呢。”恶鬼伸手，轻柔的把源赖光抱在怀里，仍然挺着腰在他身上抽送。恶鬼贴着他的面颊，吻上源赖光几乎要咬破的双唇，仿佛听到了来自血液另一端叫嚣的欢愉。  
“主人啊，我这把刀，您可还满意？”那恶鬼温柔的亲吻着他的面颊，吻上他的脖颈，然后恶鬼的犬齿抵上颈间脆弱的血管，狠狠的咬了下去。  
恶鬼听到他的主人发出痛苦又愉悦的呻吟。  
持刀的人被这把利刃贯穿着。

源赖光睁眼时，发现自己躺在房间的床上。  
天色昏沉看不出几时。他下意识的活动了一下手腕，发现一切如常，身上的衣服也是他往日穿的那一套，卸下的肩甲放在床头，名刀膝丸也安安静静的在架子上。  
源赖光撩起衣袖，看到自己身上刻着大小长短不一的刀疤，嗤笑一声。而看到左手上绑着的绷带时表情又骤然凝固。  
他起身寻来一面铜镜，拉开了衣领。白色的脖颈间，恶鬼留下的齿痕还是鲜红的。  
他日日呼唤的另一半契约，已经被填补完整了。

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文搬运。


End file.
